Laurel
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Laurel |image = |element = Venus |hometown = Kolima Forest |relatives = |age = unknown |hair = |eyes = Greens |japname = (レント Lent)}} , is one of two Waelda that reside in Kolima Forest.]]Laurel (レント Lent) is a Waelda, a faerie tree that, along with Tret, is a guardian and lord of Kolima Forest. She appears as an NPC physically located a short distance away from Tret near the centre of the forest. Biography In Golden Sun Laurel, like Tret, resided in Kolima Forest and was revered by the people of Kolima Village. Around the time Mt. Aleph erupts, Kolima Forest was being harvested for timber by citizens under the employ of Bilibin. Eventually, the people went as far as to attempt to cut down Tret, injuring him. At the same time, Psynergy Stones fell into the branches of both Tret and Laurel. Laurel was granted the ability of Psynergy-based far sight. However, it also magnified her sadness at the loss of her younger kin (the normal trees that had been felled for their timber). Meanwhile, Tret gains the ability to turn people into trees, and his anger was magnified to the point that his kind self was suppressed. After Isaac's party of traveling Adepts manage to restore the kind Tret, they healed him using Hermes' Water. This also restored Laurel to normal as well. Both trees explain that their change was due to the Psynergy stones, which also changed the wildlife into the monsters that Isaac's party must battle. Laurel then uses her powers to direct the Adepts to their next destination, warning them of an evil forest that had sprouted up along their route. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn During the thirty year period following the Golden Sun event, Kolima Forest was miraculously moved eastward, landing on top of a swamp, which became the Phantasmal Bog. Laurel and Tret were both injured in the move, and took much time to recover. Laurel would acquire a Venus Djinni, Pewter, who became her emissary despite his lack of manners. During this time of recovery, Sludge, a former resident of the swamp, attempts to attack, but is held in check by both trees. However, when both are occupied, Sludge curses Kolima Village, sickening the Dream Tree and making Kolima Forest unnavigable. Due to her previous injuries, Laurel lacks the power to defeat Sludge herself. Luckily, Isaac's son, Matthew, was traveling with his own party of Adepts. The Adepts defeated Sludge, reversing the curse. After Matthew's party defeats Sludge in the Phantasmal Bog, Laurel sends Pewter to the group to request that they come speak with her. After meeting Matthew's group, she thanks them for defeating Sludge. As a way of returning the favor, she and Tret give Matthew's party vital information about defeating the Mountain Roc, as well as entering Belinsk Castle, events which are necessary for their quest. In exchange, Laurel strictly tells the group not to activate the Alchemy Dynamo hidden in the fortress. She refuses to explain further, claiming that the information would only increase the risk that the Dynamo would be activated. After Matthew's party leaves, she sends Pewter to join them. Encyclopedia Entry "This member of the Waelda tribe is one of the guardians of the Kolima Forest, along with Tret. Her emissary, Pewter, has some trouble remembering his manners." Etymology Laurel fits in perfectly; it is a group of trees under the genus Laurus. Although there are a couple of other plants called Laurels, those are not real Laurels, since have a different genus. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn